Power to the People
by Gronzen
Summary: He was famous for helping people. For protecting them from raiders, tyrants, and anything that crawled out of the radiation. Protecting people from magical tyrants and monster out of a fairy tale, though? That was going to be a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **Familiar of Zero is owned by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Fallout 4 is owned by Bethesda**

* * *

People often mocked him for believing in things like aliens, or 'magic'. He didn't believe little green men were visiting the planet, but who's to say that in the darkness of space there wasn't a race that traveled that darkness? And he didn't believe in magic, per se. Just that there were things in the world you couldn't quite explain.

He didn't how to feel that he was proven right on _both_ after the world ended.

While travelling about with Cait, they had heard a massive boom overhead, and of course they went to investigate. They had found strange wreckage with a green trail leading away from it and into a cave. Inside, they had encountered the pilot, who answered Nate's question of 'do you need help' with a shot. They didn't live long enough to regret it, and they now had both the body and the wreckage stored in Vault 111 for further study.

As for magic, well, he was currently dealing with that issue…

* * *

Nate stared at the black metal shards he had in his hand. He had dropped well over a dozen nukes into the pit in the altar room, but a few fragments had still survived. Now what the hell was he supposed to do? He could just toss them back in the hole, but this place was bound to be inhabited again. Couldn't chance someone finding them if he just tossed them somewhere. There was no way he was going to use any more nukes…

He glared at the shards. What on Earth was he going to-

He blinked, and then smiled.

* * *

"Uh, General, I know you usually do stuff for the best, but why are we sending a bunch of scraps to the moon?" Sturges asked from the console.

"Sturges, trust me, you do _**not**_ want to know anything about this."

Nate knew that teleporter into the Institute was going to come in handy again. He just didn't think it would be so soon.

"…Riiight. Can I ask why we're doing this in the middle of nowhere, then?"

"I'm not taking any risks."

Sturges stared at him then shrugged, "Alright. Just put the scraps on the platform and I'll send 'em off."

Nate did so, his hand feeling lighter when he put the five shards down and quickly backed away.

"Alright," Sturges pressed a few buttons, "Here we go…"

Blue arcs of electricity struck the shards, but instead of disappearing they began to float upwards.

"Uh oh. That can't be good." Sturges started lowering himself behind the console

 **KOOM!**

A bolt flew and struck Nate right in the chest, but it appeared to do nothing. He and Sturges looked at each other, but before either could comment Nate felt himself pulled forward…

* * *

Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere was a proud daughter of the Valliere family. Like all women in her family, she had a special claim to fame. One sister was known for her brilliant mind, the other for her kind nature. Her claim, however, was very, _very_ different. You see, whereas every other member of her family was magically gifted, as expected of nobles-

"Ugh, the _Zero_ is here."

"What do you think she'll summon?"

"If she can even cast the spell…"

She had _zero_ skill in magic.

Louise shook in impotent anger as she heard her classmates' words. She'd show them, she'd show them all!

…That sounded more menacing than she intended…

Still, it remained true. She knew not what familiar would heed her call, but she knew whatever it was, it would blow all of theirs out of the water!

* * *

As Nate fell through the black nothingness that the shards had dragged him into, he reflected on his life choices. On the life and death of his son, on the times he spent with his new friends in the Commonwealth, and-

His hat began lifting off his head, and he grabbed it.

Hell or something worse, he wasn't going _anywhere_ without his hat.

* * *

Louise's face never changed from her neutral frown, but she felt her hands start to shake as the other students summoned their familiars. Some of these familiars were fairly amazing-

Oh Brimir, someone summoned a dragon. She couldn't beat that! Nothing could beat that! How was she supposed to-

"Has everyone had a chance to cast the spell?" Professor Colbert's blue eyes scanned over the crowd, and for once Louise was glad her diminutive stature was hiding her from-

"Oh Professor, Louise hasn't gone!"

Louise whipped around to see her red-headed nemesis smirking down at her. She turned back around and saw the other's staring at her, a path cleared to the front of the crowd. She stopped herself from grimacing, and held her head high as she walked forward. When she got to the front she took out her wand and took a deep breath. She had one chance at this…

"My familiar who exists in this vast universe, hear my plea! Be as wise as the greatest sages, as strong as the mightiest knight, as beautiful as a painter's masterwork, and as divine as the God that grants you to me! Hear my heart's desire, and appear!"

The green portal shimmered into life and for a moment Louise smiled.

It disappeared when a hat fell through. Her classmates started laughing or whispering in confusion as she stepped towards the-

Louise practically leapt back as someone was tossed from the portal. They landed on their feet, skidding right up to Louise. When they stopped they loomed over Louise, and she could see into their grey eyes. They stared at each other before the stranger took several steps back. Louise took in the man's appearance, and she became worried. His clothes were filthy, he wore a chestpiecce with a star on it beneath his blue coat, and he had a long green bag slung over his shoulder. He had a thin sword on his left hip, and what looked like a pistol on the other.

…Did she summon a mercenary!? It was the only thing she could imagine the man in front of her being. The scars on his face didn't help, and she looked back towards Colbert.

"Professor, please let me try summoning something else!"

The man just shook his bald head, "I'm sorry Miss Valliere, but this is a sacred tradition. You'll have to make do with, um…" He scratched the back of his head, "I suppose they would already have a name…"

Louise sighed, and looked back to her familiar, "Very well. What is your name, commoner?"

The man let out a string of gibberish.

"What?" The man walked past her, "Hey! Get back here!"

The man stopped before Colbert and let out more gibberish.

"I-I'm sorry?" Colbert asked, and the man put hand to his chin, mumbling. Louise growled, and stomped towards the man. She pulled hard on his coat, and the man turned his head to look down at her.

"Stupid commoner, don't ignore me!" More gibberish, "And stop speaking nonsense!"

"Ms. Valliere, I don't think-" Colbert tried to interrupt, but was interrupted by the man speaking.

Louise growled again and took out our wand, "Fine, if you won't speak plainly, then you won't speak at all!"

* * *

Nate frowned as the little pink-haired girl took out a wand and began chanting. There was no way she could actually cast magic, was there?

…Nate thought about it for all of a second before he turned and shielded himself with his coat.

A moment later there was an explosion that knocked him to the ground. His head was ringing, and he could feel his throat and eyes starting to burn from smoke. He quickly went through his duffel bag and strapped his gas mask on. The smoke still made it difficult to see anything, but at least he could breathe. He stood up and quickly made his way through the smoke. If he remembered right there was doorway… there!

He went through the doorway and found himself in another courtyard. This one, however, had a path leading outside. He quickly crept along the wall and when his HUD showed two friendlies at the gate he went through his bag again. He hated wasting Stealth-Boys, but until he had a way to replenish his ammo it was the better option. He strapped the bulky device to his side and quickly crept forward again. Seeing the guards on either side of the entryway weren't really alert, he quickly made his way to the nearby forest.

He would follow the road from the forest until the Stealth-Boy wore off and then follow it on foot. Last thing he needed was someone thinking he was a bandit…

* * *

Nate stared at the medieval town, torn between laughing like a madman or crying like one. On the one hand, the chances he had of getting ammo or even building a new teleporter plummeted. On the other hand, he had a huge advantage over most of the people here considering he had the most advanced arsenal on the planet. He passed the gates, the guards only giving him a passing glance, and he wandered around for a while. He couldn't read the signs, but plenty of them had symbols that made their wares clear enough. He wandered for a few more minutes until he decided to head back to the fountain area he'd come across.

He sat on the edge of the fountain, watching the water ripple in the waning light. Green, lush land, pure drinking water…

Wherever he landed, they won the damn lottery for the war to have spared them.

He took off his right glove and cupped his hand into the water before splashing his face. He smiled, washing the dirt of his face made him feel ten years younger…

…Which still left him over two-hundred years old, technically.

He shook the water off his hand and put his glove back on. He watched the sun finally dip below the horizon, and debated with himself. He could see if one of the inns was willing to let him work for his bed. Sleeping under the stars wouldn't be too bad, but he'd rather not risk someone getting _grabby_ with his supplies. He looked at his Pip-Boy, would the people here even take caps? He sighed and looked up, happy that he would at least have the moonlight-

Nate blinked, and blinked again.

"…Alright, yeah, I've had about enough of this world now."

* * *

Nate yawned through his nose as he made his way through the city. He hadn't gone to sleep last night due to no place taking caps and because _there were two moons in the sky._ Maybe he should just head out into the forest. There was bound to be game, and it wasn't like he couldn't build up a shelter. He thought it over, and made his way to the city's entrance. It would be interesting to see what normal deer tasted li-

Red eyes met his grey and he headed through an alley.

"Hey, wait, get back here!"

He kept walking forward, hoping that he could either out speed the kid or lose her in the crowd. Something tugged on his coat, and he had a feeling he didn't succeed at either.

"I said stop!"

He sighed and looked behind himself, "Let go of my coat."

"No! Not until you come back to the Academy with me!"

He frowned and started walking again.

"No, stop! Stupid familiar, I order you to stop!"

Nate ignored her and kept walking. The people around them were watching the scene with smiles and headshakes. He could pick up whispers suggesting they looked like a spoiled child bothering her grandfa-

"Grandfather!? He looked at the two women who had suggested as such, "I'm only twenty-three!"

They merely giggled and walked off. He dragged his hand down his face, before tugging on his coat. The girl came tumbling forward, but he caught her by the back of her collar and held her up like a fussy kitten.

"Listen, I don't know why you attacked me or why you think I should do what you say, but I don't care. Go find your parents, or a guard, or whoever else brought you here and go home."

"Miss Valliere, where did you- oh."

Nate looked back to the see a familiar bald man approaching. He held out the girl, "I believe this is yours?"

"Put me down!"

Nate shrugged before dropping her. She landed on her rear with a small 'oof', and he started walking away.

"W-wait, you can't just-" The bald man stopped talking when Nate whipped around and pointed at him.

"Listen and listen well, pal. I had to deal with some dark magic _nonsense_ (he noted that the crowd gasped at that, and started whispering fearfully) which sent me to _wherever_ we are in the first place. Within seconds of being here I was attacked by _her_ ," He pointed at the girl, who was currently glaring at him, "so give me one good _god-damn reason to stay._ "

"D-dark magic!? The Summoning Ritual is a sacred act!"

"I got dragged into a portal by a sword I found at the bottom of the cave being used by _cultists_ to sacrifice people! If that's what you people consider _sacred_ , then-"

"Move! Out of the way!" A group of men in armor shoved their way through the crowd, "What's all this commotion about!?"

"Those two nobles used dark magic!" Someone shouted from the crowd, and the guards' faces hardened.

"Alright you three, wands and weapons on the ground!"

Nate raised his hands above his head as the others tried to protest.

"Wait, this is all a misunderstanding! We didn't-"

"I am a noble of-"

The guards put their hands on their own wands, and that two wisely did as they were told. Nate slowly put his weapons on the ground with his duffel bag, and all three of them were placed in shackles.

' _Well, isn't the first time I spent the night in a foreign jail…'_

* * *

Louise fumed in her cell, pacing its short length.

' _That damn familiar! It's not bad enough he embarrasses me at school, he gets me arrested too!?'_

She paused in her pacing to look towards the door leading into the cell room. The guards had taken Professor Colbert for questioning some time ago. She hoped he would be able to explain this situation…

The door swung open, revealing Colbert and two guards. They quickly made their way to her cell, and the guard unlocked it.

"Come along, Miss Valliere." Colbert said, and Louise frowned.

"What about-"

"Miss Valliere, _please_. I'll explain once we return to the Academy." Seeing the look on Colbert's face, Louise didn't protest further. The guards lead them to the main area of the guardhouse where their wands were returned. The moment they were out of the guardhouse Louise turned to Colbert.

"Professor, please, what is going on!?"

Colbert sighed, "We… We _very_ narrowly avoided jail time, Miss Valliere. Were it not for your fam- Mister _Winters_ , then we could very well have faced a heavy sentence."

"Mister Winters?"

"The, er, man you summoned."

"…My familiar gets me arrested and _then_ he decides to act properly!?"

He winced, "I am afraid as you never finished the summoning contract, he technically isn't your familiar," Louise's jaw dropped open, "and the guards made it _very_ clear what would happen should we attempt anything-"

The door opened, and Nate stared at them before sighing.

"As much as I hate saying it, it looks like I'm heading back with you."

"What? The officers said-"

"Listen, Colbert, was it? I don't _want_ to go back with you, but the fact of the matter is, if my people manage to send me supplies or something while I'm here, they're probably gonna end up where I did."

"So, you're willing to allow finish the contract?" He asked hopefully.

"What the- no! I'm not anyone's pet, or slave, or whatever!" He shook his head, "Whatever, I'm going back."

"Wait, how can you know where you're going?" Colbert asked as he began following Nate.

"I'm on an unknown planet in an unknown city. Why _wouldn't_ I be paying attention to where I was going?"

"Planet?"

"My planet doesn't have two moons, so I'm _pretty_ sure I'm on a different planet. What the hell are your tides like?"

Louise tried to burn a hole through Nate's back as he and Colbert began talking about things way over her head. He may not have been the familiar she wanted, but she would be damned if he thought he could get out of his duty…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

 **Familiar of Zero is owned by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Fallout 4 is owned by Bethesda**

* * *

Nate was no stranger to rough sleeping conditions. He'd had to sleep in everything from ditches to trenches to cells, so a patch of hay was no big deal.

Sleeping beside his would-be slave driver, however…

"I am not sharing a room with her." He crossed his arms as Professor Colbert sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Once again, Mr. Winters, we really don't have anywhere else to put you. I swear to you we will find you proper room once we talk to Headmaster Osmond in the morning."

"…Fine. Only because I doubt the guards would let me back in if I decided to camp myself outside." He stepped into the room, where an irate Lousie was waiting. He moved to the pile of hay by her bed and sat down, putting his hat over his face, "Wake me when the world starts making sense again."

Louise glared at her familiar as he sat cross-legged on the hay, "I am letting you stay here out of the kindness of my heart! The _least_ you could do is say 'thank you'!"

He did nothing and she growled before stomping over and snatching the hat off his head. His eyes were closed and his head tilted forward.

"Miss Valliere, I think it would be best to let him sleep." Colbert said from the door, and she put the hat back on his head with a sigh.

"Yes, Professor. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Miss Valliere." With that he closed the door, and Louise waited until his footsteps faded away before smiling. She moved to her dresser and pulled out something she got in preparation for her familiar. A collar, with a chain that could be magically connected to surfaces. She carefully slipped it around his neck, and attached the chain to her bed post. Come morning, she was going some _ground rules_ …

* * *

Nate spread some butter on the bread slice he had taken from the platter, and savored each bite before starting on the bacon, eggs, and fruit slices he had also taken. It reminded him of better… well, it reminded him of the past. He took another look around the dining hall, and he had to smile at the easy air of the place.

"Mr. Winters? What are you doing here?" Professor Colbert approached, and Nate shrugged.

"Having breakfast. You?"

"I am eating as well, but where is Miss Valliere?"

"Her room. You might want to check on her, by the way."

"Oh? Is she feeling well?"

"She's fine, but I have a feeling she's a bit angry."

"Well, it has been a bit of a stressful day for her. I'll speak with her, then."

"Tell her I said 'turnabout is fair play'."

"O…kay?" With that the bald man walked off, and Nate went back to eating and drinking. He had a few more moments of peace before he found himself a conversation partner.

"Hello there~" A red-head with dark skin was sitting next to him now, and it looked like puberty hit her early and well, "You're the one Valliere summoned yesterday, correct?"

He tipped his hat, "Nate Winters."

"Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst," She purred, "Tell me, how did you get your scars?"

He shrugged and pointed to the long one running down the right side of his face, "Knife," he pointed the to the jagged lines on the left side of his mouth, "Grenade."

She hummed before tracing her fingers across the scars, "You know, in Germania, you'd be quite the catch." She leaned in closer, "Germanian women..." Even closer now, and he started to raise his hand to her stomach, "Love…" He could feel her breath on his lips, "Scars."

"WHERE IS HE!?"

They looked towards the entrance to the dining hall, and you could practically see the anger rolling off of Louise. She took one look around before zeroing in on Nate and stomping towards him.

"You, you, you-!"

"You try _anything_ like that again, and you'll see how quickly I get the guards to bust you again." His tone was ice, and Louise's face grew redder and redder before she stomped off again. Colbert came in just as she was leaving, a deep frown on his face as he approached.

"'Turnabout is fair play'?" He questioned.

"I _could_ have taken the key with me before I left, Colbert. F.Y.I., you might want to go after her before she does something stupid."

He harrumphed before walking away, and Nate looked back to a surprised Kirche, "I'm sorry, where were we?"

"Did something happen between you and Valliere yesterday?"

"…There was just a bit of a misunderstanding yesterday."

"Seems like it was a _big_ misunderstanding if the guards got involved."

"No, no, just a bit of an issue. We cleared it up yesterday."

She seemed annoyed that he wouldn't share anything with her, "Oh, you're no fun."

He snorted, "I haven't been 'fun' since I got drafted. Talk to me in a couple years and maybe I'll be up for your sort of 'fun'."

* * *

Nate, Louise, and Colbert stood outside of the Headmaster's office, not looking at each other.

"…So, you were talking with that Germanian _whore_." Louise spat.

"'Whore' implies she does it for money."

"She's slept with most of the boys, you know."

"She's eighteen, Louise. She's old enough to make her own decisions."

"Even when she decides to be a bitch?"

"Says the one with the collar." Nate didn't look down, but he could _feel_ the glare Lousie levelled at him.

Poor Colbert wasn't sure who he should be chastising in a situation like this.

Thankfully, the door opened and the three were ushered inside before the argument could escalate. An elderly man with long, gray hair that matched his beard sat at the desk in front of them.

"Ah, yes, Miss Valliere, and… ah…"

"Professor Colbert, sir." He gestured to Nate, "This is the Mr. Winters I told you of."

The elderly man nodded, "I see, I see. Now, what was the issue again?"

Nate slapped his face into his hand as Colbert continued, "Mr. Winters was brought here through the Springtime Familiar Summoning by Miss Valliere."

"Oh, I remember now. Mr. Winters, I thank you for not pressing any charges for this unfortunate accident."

Nate dragged his hand down his face, "You're welcome. Now, where exactly do we go from here? I'd like to sleep on an actual bed, and see about getting cleaned up."

The old man nodded, "I'll be sure to have a room prepared for you. For now, I'm afraid you'll have to put up with the servant's quarters."

He shrugged, "I've slept in worse places." He stood, "I'll just wait outside if you don't mind." Osmond nodded, and Nate left.

"…Headmsater," Colbert began, "Mr. Winters _was_ summoned to be Miss Valliere's familiar. I can't help but feel that-"

Osmond held up a hand, "For now Colbert, I would like you to continue on as normal. However, have Miss Valliere perform the summoning again later today, if only to put a hunch I have to peace…"

* * *

Lunch in this place was an interesting experience, if only because this place had _maids_ of all things, complete with black and white outfits.

' _Please,_ _ **please**_ _let them have a spare they don't need. Curie_ _ **needs**_ _one of these.'_

He was sitting at one of the tables set up outdoors, Louise glaring at him from the other side. A maid came by with a cart of food, and he took a pastry with a strawberry on top for himself.

"Thanks." He nodded to the maid, and he paused to stare at her. Her eyes seemed… familiar.

"…Huh."

"Stupid dog." Louise whispered, and Nate looked towards her.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing," She took a cup of tea for herself, "Just noting something."

The two sat in silence after that, and Nate watched the students play with their 'familiars'. It was such a bizarre thing for him to see. Half of the animals were practically straight out of horror films, yet the kids were playing with them like they were the family dog. He shook his head and set his bag on the table before going through it.

"What in the world are you doing?" Louise questioned.

"Gotta pass the time somehow." He pulled out his Red Menace holotape and slotted it into his Pip-Boy. It started up, and as he started playing Louise came around his side to watch.

"W-what magic is this!? How are those tiny people in your gauntlet!?" She pulled on his arm, and he pulled it back.

"It's not magic, and they're not real. It's just pictures." He tried to go back to playing, but Louise still held on. He stood up with the hope that she would let go, but she still kept her hands locked onto his arm as she tried to climb onto it.

"I demand you tell me what sort of magic you're using!"

He tried to gently jostle her off, "I told you it's not magic, now let go."

She didn't listen, and instead began kicking her legs as she tried to pull herself up. He shook his head and decided to just let her tire herself out.

She couldn't hold on for _that_ long, right?

* * *

"…You're a determined little thing, I'll give you that much."

Louise had held on for five full minutes, which was four more than his most generous guess. Though, she was starting to get red in the face and was sweating a little. A small crowd had gathered at this point, and Kirche was giving Louise 'encouragement'.

"Come on, Valliere! Prove you can actually hold on to a man!"

"Shut… up… Zerbst," She ground out, and she gave one last pull before her arms finally gave out and she fell to the ground. The crowd groaned at their entertainment being over, and everyone but Kirche and a blue-haired girl left.

"What a shame, Valliere. That was _almost_ an impressive display."

"Impressive enough," Nate pulled a Nuka-Frutti from his bag and twisted the cap off, "I've met plenty of grown men who couldn't hold on that long."

Louise shakily stood up, but her legs gave out and she fell forward. Nate's arm shot out and he stopped her before she smacked into the table, "Easy. Just focus on breathing."

"Oh? That's certainly different from how you two were acting this morning." Kirche noted.

"Eh, I just don't think anyone is going to believe 'she got the bruise from falling into a table'."

When she seemed a bit surer in her steps he guided her towards her seat, and put the Nuka in front of her. She took it without question and as she took a long pull she coughed a little, causing some of the drink to spill onto her cheek and blouse. Almost on reflex Nate grabbed the cloth napkin he'd been given with his lunch and dabbed at her cheek. He set the dirty napkin aside just as she finished the drink.

"Better?" He asked, and Louise nodded.

"What was that it was amazing! Now show me your magic you're my familiar you're supposed to obey me how did those little people-" Louise was quickly speaking now, and she appeared to be shaking.

"Huh. Guess I know what a sugar rush looks like now."

"A what?" Kirche chimed in, looking completely lost while the blue-haired girl watched in interest.

"Basically, her system is overloaded with too much energy. She'll calm down… eventually." He watched as she kept speaking in rapid-fire, "Maaaybe I should've just given her some water."

Louise clutched the empty bottle close, "No!"

Kirche gave a small laugh, "Well, now she's acting like a child to match her physique."

"Shut up Zerbst shut up Zerbst shut up shut up shut up up up up-"

"Louise, you need to burn off the extra energy. Go practice your magic, or something."

"Wait, no-" Kirche tried to interrupt, but Louise practically sprinted away towards an empty area of the yard.

"Bad idea." The blue-haired girl said quietly and Nate frowned.

"Why?"

" **FIREBALL!"**

* * *

Osmond hummed to himself as he wrote a letter to the Crown. The princess would be visiting relatively soon, and he wanted to prepare something special for the occasion.

 **BOOM!**

Without turning he grabbed his staff and cast a reinforcement spell on the window behind him. A moment later it violently shook, but remained whole.

"Not today, Brimir. Not today."

* * *

All Nate could remember seeing was a mushroom cloud before the world turned to smoke. He coughed as he tried to open his bag and grab his mask, but a gust of wind swept over him and the smoke cleared away. He saw the blue-haired girl raising her staff high, and a huge gust of wind blew the rest of the smoke away. When the courtyard was completely clear he ran over to where Louise had gone, passing knocked over students and furniture. He found her on the ground by the massive hole she blew in the wall and he tore off his glove to check her pulse. He gave a sigh of relief when he felt her pulse, and he took off his Pip-Boy and slapped it over her arm.

"Come on," he whispered, and when it finished calibrating to her he switched over to the medical screen, "No broken bones, and no concussion. Alright," He slipped it back onto his own arm before picking her up bridal style and heading up to one of the maids…

* * *

Guiche laid in one of the simple beds that were in the healer's office. He wasn't hurt too badly, but it was better to be safe than sorry, right? Speaking of which, the reason for his injury was sitting in the other bed: Louise the Zero and the bizarre commoner she had summoned sitting by her side. Damn it all, why was she even still here, she's never cast a single-

"Guiche!"

He looked towards the doorway and saw his love, Montmorency, breathing heavily. Her blonde ringlets bounced as she ran up to him and immediately grabbed his hand, "I came as soon as I heard you were hurt!"

He gave a pained smile, "Clear your sapphire eyes, my love. I will survive, despite my injuries. Nothing, not even death, could take me away from you, my dearest Montmorency."

Tears pooled in her eyes, "Oh, Guiche…"

"Lord Guiche!"

"K-Katie!?" He saw a familiar brown-haired girl in the doorway, and he began to sweat furiously.

"I came as soon as I heard you… were… hurt?" She looked confusedly at Montmorency, "Who are you?"

" _I_ am his beloved. Who are _you_?" Montmorency looked back to Guiche, all traces of caring gone, "Guiche, is there something you would like to tell me?"

"A-ah, you see, I-I-I offered to try some of Katie's soufflé, yes!"

"B-but, you said I was your true love last night!"

"Last night!? What in the world were you two doing last _night_!?"

"Wait, please Montmorency, i-it's not what you think!"

"YOU CHEATING BASTARD!"

 **SLAP!**

He almost fell off the bed from the force of the slap, and Montmorency fled from the room, crying. Before Guiche could fully react, Katie crossed the distance and slapped him as well.

"LIAR!"

She ran off, and he sat there gaping like a fish. After a moment he clenched his fists and growled as he looked over to the Zero and her servant, "This is all your faults, you and that damn Zero!"

The servant looked over his shoulder at him, and if Guiche wasn't so angry he would have remarked at how the servant looked so much like his father's veteran friends, "Kid, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit right now."

"You're the reason all of this happened! Because of you, the hearts of two innocent girls have been broken! No, I will not be satisfied until I have restored their honor as two pure maidens, and my own honor as the son of General Gramont! I challenge you to a duel!"

There was a moment of silence before the commoner rose from his seat and faced him. He pulled the glove off of his right hand and held it in his left hand.

"Alright. You want a duel?" The man pulled his arm back, "Then let's duel…"

* * *

Siesta tucked a stray lock of black hair back as she made her way to the nurse's office. The healer was tending to several other students and their 'injuries', so she had asked Siesta to check in on the two patients in her office. She did _not_ volunteer because she wanted to see the rugged looking man who had eyes like two storms that pierced into her soul-

"No, no, no, bad Siesta!" She rapidly shook her head, trying to dislodge the thoughts that were causing her face to go bright red, "This is _not_ a romance novel! You don't know anything about him! You can't fall in love with someone you just met!"

Eventually she reached her destination and took a deep breath before opening the door. On one bed she could see someone she recognized as Lord Guiche de Gramont. He was famous for being something of a womanizer, and it looked like it had finally caught up to him. He had a red handprint on the left side of his face, and one large red mark on the right.

"Oh hey, it's you again," The man was smiling at her, and she could feel her heart melting, "You alright? I know you were there when Louise had her 'accident', but I didn't really see you afterwards."

"O-oh, I-I-I'm fine. T-the healer asked me to check on you. On her patients, I mean!" Siesta hoped her blush didn't show.

"They're fine. Louise is still sleeping, and blondie over there did that to himself."

"I did no-"

"You brought it on yourself when you tried to two-time those girls. By the way, could you tell me where Vestri Courtyard is Miss…?"

She did a little bow, "Siesta, my Lord."

He shook his head, "I'm no lord. Just Nate, if you don't mind," he pressed something on that strange glowing gauntlet of his and beckoned her forward. She did so, and she saw a partial map of the school on it, "so, whereabouts is it?"

She pointed to a partially darkened part if the map, "Here, sir."

He pressed something, and a little symbol appeared where she pointed, "Thank you kindly. Hey kid, you said around noon, right? You've got ten minutes 'til show time." He laughed at the blonde noble's glare.

"Just wait, commoner. We'll see-" he winced, and then glared at the man before standing and leaving.

"…I am going to absolutely stomp him in that duel." Nate said, and Siesta gasped.

"A duel? B-but, Lord Guiche is a noble!"

"It's fine. His hands are as smooth as a baby's. Ten to one that 'son of a general' bit is just something to impress the girls."

"He _is_ the son of a General!" Siesta shouted, and Nate held up a hand.

"Easy, it's not like I'm going to seriously injure him. A few taps here and there, and he'll probably forfeit."

Siesta shook her head, a cold pit forming in her stomach. He didn't understand the danger he was in! She had to-

 **Pat**

She blinked, and then looked up the gloved hand rubbing her head. Nate was smiling warmly at her.

"Calm down, Siesta I'll be fine." He took his hand off her head, "Also, if Louise wakes up, please don't tell her where I am."

He walked past her, and she watched him disappear into hallway before clasping her hands together over her chest.

' _Oh Brimir, please let him live.'_

* * *

When Nate entered the courtyard, the last thing he expected was for the other children to be there.

"Well, well, well, mercenary. I'd thought you'd be too scared to face a true warrior." The blonde kid from before was pointing a rose at him, and Nate laughed.

"Ha! Oh yeah, you were a _real_ brave warrior when your girlfriends found out about each other a few minutes ago."

The crowd laughed, and the boy's face went red as he chanted something. A petal fell from his rose, and when it hit the ground what looked like a robot with a sword appeared in a flash.

"Attack, my Valkyrie!"

The robot charged forward faster than Nate expected, and he drew his own sword as he stepped back. The 'Valkyrie' thrusted, and he turned to the side to let it pass. He thrusted his own sword into its head, and after a tense moment it collapsed into stone.

' _Okay, nothing outside of an Assaultron should move that fast. Plus sides: that thing was hollow and has the same weak point as a human, meaning I have a chance.'_

"Well done, mercenary. I didn't think you'd actually have some skill to take on one of my Valkyries. Still, it-" Guiche pointed the rose at Nate, and he dashed forward.

' _If I can just get close enough…'_

He got within steps of the boy, but a petal was already falling to the ground.

' _I just need to take his wand!'_

His fingers brushed against the rose-

 **SHUNK!**

From the ground rose the upper half of a Valkyrie, and everyone watched in silence as blood dripped down its spear…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

 **Familiar of Zero is owned by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Fallout 4 is owned by Bethesda**

* * *

'… _I…I killed him…'_ Guiche couldn't look away from the hunched over form of his opponent, _'I, he, the blood. So much blood. Oh Brimir, what have I done. Father-'_

"Got it!"

Guiche blinked, and he saw the commoner hopping back. There was a bloody hole near the left shoulder of his coat.

"You're… you're alive." Guiche said in disbelief.

The man held up a familiar looking rose, "Yup." He crushed it, and he opened his long green bag to pull out a-

"You're a noble!?" Guiche stared at the strange black wand that was now in his opponent's hand.

"I'm giving you a five second head start."

"Head start? What-" The wand crackled with lightning, and Guiche took a step back.

"Four, three…"

* * *

Red eyes snapped open, and their owner shot up into a standing position. It took a split second for the memories of her life to return, and she _shook_.

"FAMILIAR!"

"EEK!"

Louise blinked and looked to her left, where a maid was sitting.

"Who are you?"

"S-Siesta, my lady." The maid stood and bowed.

"Where is my familiar?"

"Familiar, my lady?"

"The man with the scars!"

"Eep! He-he left a short while ago, miss."

"Well, where is he now?"

"Well, ah, he…"

"I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY-"

"TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN!"

Louise got off the bed and moved to the open window, where her familiar was chasing… Guiche!?

"FAMILIAR!"

The man stopped and looked towards her, "Uh-oh."

* * *

A few minutes later they were all sitting in the nurse's office, the nurse healing the wound in Nate's shoulder.

"That feels so weird." Nate was watching the patch of water as it mended his wound. The older woman clicked her tongue.

"Yes, well maybe you can avoid such things in the future," She looked at the scars littering the rest of his body, "or perhaps not." She finished her spell a moment later and let the water flow into a nearby jar.

"Hey, in my defense I don't go looking for fights."

"Is that why you were chasing Guiche shouting 'Take your beating like a man'?" Louise growled.

"Hey, blondie started it."

"You honestly expect me to believe-"

"Actually, Ze- _Valliere_ , what he says is true." Louise turned around in shock to see Guiche bowing towards her familiar, "I'm sorry. This all occurred because of my-"

"It's fine," Nate waved off his apology, "Just go deal with your girlfriends."

Guiche rose, a look of surprise on his face, "Truly? You are a true gentleman, sir... More than I am, at any rate." He turned and left the room, and Nate shook his head.

"You kids are going to be the death of me." He stood up and started dressing, "Thanks again, doc."

"Doc?" The nurse raised an eyebrow.

"Doctor." He clarified, but she still looked confused, "This place has nurses but not doctors?" He shook his head and slipped his armor on, "Whatever."

"I can have your clothes washed if you wish, sir." The maid chimed in.

"If you could point me towards a bath too that would be great."

"And what am _I_ supposed to do?" Louise asked, and Nate shrugged as he put on his coat.

"Go to class? Study? Whatever it is you do, I guess." With that he and the maid walked away, leaving Louise to seethe in the nurse's office…

* * *

The night came and went, and morning found Nate in the dining hall, clad in his old Vault jumpsuit.

Somehow, it got more strange looks than his General uniform.

"Look, I didn't exactly have a chance to raid my closet before coming here," Nate explained to a scowling Louise, who was sitting beside him, "and I can't exactly carry that much in a duffel bag!"

"You look ridiculous!"

"Oh, I think it accentuates his form _quite_ nicely," Kirche purred from his other side.

"Not to mention it's stain, tear, and water resistant," Nate pulled on his collar, " _and_ it's thin enough to wear under armor."

"It still looks ridiculous, it's much too brightly colored, and why are you still wearing that hat while it's damp!?"

"Hey!" He pointed at Louise, "Wet or not, this hat deserves your respect!"

"It's a hat!"

"A king wears his crown, a merchant wears his rings, and I wear my hat, Louise!"

"Y-you can't compare yourself to a king! You wouldn't even be a noble!" Louise's face was a furious red as she shouted.

"…You know what?" Nate crossed his arms, "Yeah, I am a king. _I'm_ the one everyone goes to when there's trouble, _I'm_ the one who united the factions, and _I'm_ the one who _literally_ built towns from the ground up. I even have a castle to rule from when I get back! I can see my coronation now, fireworks, food, alcohol will flow like water, water will flow like alcohol, and then me and the girls will celebrate all night long."

"Y-y-y-you're just a stupid dog! You fought Guiche for-for chasing other girls, but you're j-j-just as bad!"

"I didn't cheat on anyone, they all knew about each other! Hell, Cait is the one who mentioned a threesome to Piper!" Louise made a strangled noise, "And of course Cait _had_ to drag Curie in-"

"Stop talking!" Lousie waved her hands, her face now red for a different reason. Nate shook his head and tried to go back to his breakfast, but Kirche pulled his arm against her.

"Oh, we were truly meant to be together! Your passion burns as brightly as mine, no, it burns even brighter!" She tightened her grip, and as her breasts pressed against his upper arm he realized his hand was on her inner thigh and dangerously close to-

' _Oh shit. OH, SHIT! Brain, listen to me, we_ _ **cannot**_ _do this!'_

' _ **She's eighteen.'**_

' _That's barely legal!'_

' _ **Still legal.'**_

' _She's still a student! If she got pregnant-'_

' _ **According to Louise, she'd already been with enough guys that if it was a threat, it would've happened by now.'**_

' _I-I can't…'_

' _ **You conceived Shaun in a park, had a foursome, and did it with other women besides. Yet now is when you draw the line?'**_

Thankfully, he was saved from the mental battle by the last person he expected.

"Get your hands off of my familiar!" Louise shouted, pulling on Nate's other arm with surprising strength and freeing him from Kirche's embrace, "Disobedient or not, I won't allow a Germanian harlot to steal him away!"

The two began hurling insults at each other, and Nate looked past Kirche to the blue-haired girl, "So, sorry if this seems forward, Miss…?"

"Tabitha." was the girl's quiet reply.

"Tabitha, but would you like to be friends?" The girl looked up from the book she was reading, "I need to interact with someone who doesn't want to either screw me or screw me over."

The girl said nothing and he shrugged before sliding his chair back and taking the seat beside her.

"…Are those two always like that?"

"Yes."

"Yikes. My sympathies."

"…My thanks."

Nate smiled, and the two ate their breakfast in-

"Stupid Germanian cow!"

-relative silence.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, and Nate spent the rest of the day following Siesta around.

"Thank you again for your help with my chores." Siesta smiled as they walked through one of the courtyards, "But really you didn't have to."

"Eh, I needed something to do for the rest day." He shrugged, and he looked towards the sky, "…You want to know something?"

"Hmm?" She stopped, and he did the same.

"This place isn't so bad." She walked up beside him, her smile growing a bit, "Yeah, I know it's not perfect, but you guys have clean water, plenty of food."

"Is it like Tristain where you live?"

"…More like the exact opposite, actually." her smile disappeared, replaced with a shocked frown, "It's not called a wasteland for nothing."

"W-wasteland?"

"Long story short, a sort of… I guess you could call it a poison, pretty much seeped into everything. Anything it didn't kill was changed forever."

"…H-how did things change?" She asked quietly, and Nate shook his head.

"Siesta, it's not the sort of thing you want to hear-"

"Yes it is!" She said firmly, and he was taken a bit aback by the sudden change, "You're brave, b-braver than anyone I ever met. I… I want to braver, too. Even if it is only hearing about something terrible, I want to be brave enough to hear it."

"…Alright, don't say I didn't warn you though."

It didn't take him long to describe the Commonwealth, at least a somewhat censored version of it. He left out anything personal, and some of the more… _unique_ people he met, like Pickman. Still, at the end of it Siesta was trembling and a bit pale.

"…and pretty much does it for the main part of the Commonwealth. There are a few other places I've been, but I'm guessing you're about done?" She nodded, "If it makes you feel better, all the really bad stuff is already dead, and, you know, on another planet."

"…A bit, yes."

"…You know, I could teach you to defend yourself."

"I-I don't think it's going to help against deathclaws…"

"True, but you'd be surprised how easy it is to kill someone who isn't expecting it." A warm breeze passed, "You feel that? That's the wind of fortune, telling us to-." The breeze grew in strength, "Or maybe not."

There was a flash, and Nate turned to see a green glowing circle appear. The air seemed to be flowing towards it, and after a moment he felt himself being pulled towards it. He tried to back away but he felt the pull grow stronger. With one hand he held down his hat and with the other he stabbed his sword into the ground.

"W-what's happening!?" Siesta shouted.

"Nothing goo-" The pull became stronger than he could handle, and he found himself hurtling towards the portal, "NOT AGAIN!"

* * *

Louise stared at the green portal with a smile on her face. Finally, she got to summon an actual familiar! Maybe she _would_ summon a dragon this-

A blue and yellow form came flying from the portal, hitting the ground hard enough to bounce at least once.

"…Getting _real_ tired of this, Louise." Nate's voice was dangerously quiet, but Louise met his glare.

"Well, it would appear I've summoned a worthless dog."

* * *

After getting an apology from Colbert and Louise (and reassuring a panicking Siesta), the three found themselves in the city searching for a blacksmith.

"Why did I have to come along?" Louise grumbled.

"You're here because your little portal cut my sword in half, and I doubt anyone is going to take caps." He looked towards Colbert, "Why were you two even casting that spell again?"

"Well, I didn't see the harm in trying to acquire a familiar for Miss Valliere, since…"

"Right, your little magical pet-slaves for life."

"Are you truly comparing owning a pet to slavery?"

"Are you really unconcerned that a bunch of people, _teenagers_ at that, are running around with a mind control spell?"

"It is not-"

"Then what the **fuck** is it Colbert!?" Nate whipped around, not quite shouting, "What do you call the spell that rewrites a mind to serve a master!? Or did you not know if it worked on people, and wanted to see what would happen!?"

"Mr. Winters, please! Lower your voice," Colbert nervously looked around, "I know you're upset, but we can discuss this like adults back at the Academy."

Nate shook his head and continued walking, "No, we aren't. You already made up your mind about this."

Colbert said nothing, and a few tense minutes later they were in the shop of a man who looked more rat than anything.

"Welcome, welcome! How can I help you three today?"

"I just need to borrow your forge," Nate drew the lower half of his sword.

"Wow, did you pick your teeth with that thing?"

Nate looked towards the corner as the shopkeeper sighed, "Oh no."

Nate moved towards a barrel, peering inside, "Hello?"

A rusty sword shook, "Heya."

"..Huh." He pulled the sword from the barrel, "First time one of my weapons ever talked. Hey how much-"

"Trust me, my lord, I have many weapons better than-"

Nate ignored the shopkeeper and drew his sword. He tapped the blades together before bringing his own sword down on the new one. The remaining part of the blade went skittering across the floor, while the rusty sword chuckled.

"Ha! No one can outdo the great Derflinger!"

* * *

 **AN:** **Not much actual substance to this chapter. I really just needed an excuse to give Nate Derflinger.**

 **Mangahero18: I will take it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

 **Familiar of Zero is owned by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Fallout 4 is owned by Bethesda**

* * *

When the four of them returned to the Academy, Nate discovered something.

Apparently, beating a kid in a fight makes you a hero.

"Really, you didn't have to do this Marteau." Nate smiled as the head chef laughed loudly, the gathered chefs doing the same.

"Nonsense! It's not every day you see a noble getting put in their place!" He gestured to the table of food, "The least we could do for Our Sword is make sure a plate of warm food is waiting for him!"

"Well, thanks." Nate looked over the plates, "Where do I star- is that ham?"

"Yes sir! A bit dry, but nothing a bit of wine can't fix."

"Hey, if you're breaking out wine you might as well take a plate yourselves," Nate looked around, "though we might have to move to the big tables." The chefs looked away, "What?"

"It's considered improper to eat left over food from a noble's meal," Marteau clarified, "the staff usually prepare simpler meals for themselves, and the leftovers go to the familiars."

"…Wait, so the _pets_ eat better than you do?"

Marteau laughed lightly, "No, no… well, yes, but in truth we're long used to it. Besides, it's not like we're keen on food that already had bites taken out of it."

Nate shook his head, "Yeah, but I've _seen_ how much food those kids don't touch. Just, to throw it all away..."

"It's not as bad as-"

"Yes it is!" Nate threw up his hands, "Do you know hard it would be to get a _tenth_ of the food you guys get where I come from!? You just, just _throw it away_! Even before the war I made damn sure I finished everything last crumb on my plate!"

Nate had to take a few breaths to calm down, and all the chefs looked at him in shock. After a moment Marteau frowned.

"Were things really that bad where you come from?"

Nate took a deep breath, "…They weren't _good_ , Marteau. My family wasn't going to starve to death, but war makes for lean times…" Nate sighed, "I think it's about time you broke out that wine, Marteau."

* * *

A bottle of red wine later, Nate was wandering around the halls. His swaying form confused the students…

"…the Reds, the Reds, they all lay dead, two of them for every head."

…but not as much as his singing.

"We marched through snow, and the silver crow, called out overhead."

He could hear shouting from one of the rooms he was walking by.

"'The Reds, the Reds, make them dread, they'll reap the terror that they bred'." He paused, leaning against the wall.

"You alright, partner?" Derflinger peeked out of his sheath, 'looking' up from Nate's hip, "You've been down ever since dinner!"

"…No." Nate shook his head.

"Well, maybe I can brighten up your life~?"

Nate looked over to see Kirche smiling at him, a sheathed sword in her hands. Behind her were a scowling Louise and a neutral Tabitha.

"Here darling," She handed him the blade, and he turned to pull the golden blade out, "Made by one of the greatest-"

He shoved the blade back in and turned away, "S'nice. Shiny, probably worth more. Not a good sword."

"B-But it's-"

He sighed and turned around. He drew both the gold sword and Derf, and few moments later he had hacked through gold sword.

"Gold is soft," He held up the handle of the sword and looked it over before looking down at the golden chunks of metal on the floor, "…Sorry." He sheathed Derf before picking up the pieces and sliding them into their sheath, "Didn't mean to break your gift. Thank you." He took the sheath from a now extremely confused Kirche, "I'm sure I can find a use for it."

"Wow, you just go through swords like firewood in winter, don't you partner?" Derf laughed, "Then again-"

"Are you drunk!?" Louise screeched, and Nate closed his eyes.

"…Yes."

"Of course you are." Louise sighed, "Of all the-"

"Trust me, I don't intend on making this a thing." He cracked open his eyes, "Just… bad memories." He turned and started walking, "Goodnight…"

* * *

Count Mott rode in his carriage to the Academy of Tristain. Honestly, it felt like an insult. He was the royal messenger, yes, but he could have easily just sent a letter to the Headmaster, but no, the Crown wished for him to make the visit personally.

As if anything interesting could possibly happen at a school.

* * *

 **AN:** **Apologies for the short chapter, but I'm getting over a sick and it sort of sapped me of energy. Plus side, I now have a surplus of soups. To the guest reviewer who mentioned ShoddyCast, I knew it was a thing, but I had a tendency of going 'this looks interesting, I'll watch this later' and then just completely forgetting. I'll try, but no guarantees.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

 **Familiar of Zero is owned by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Fallout 4 is owned by Bethesda**

* * *

Nate slid his coat on, tugging it so it settled right, "Thanks again, Siesta."

The black-haired girl smiled, "It's no problem, Nate. I'm just glad you're alright."

He snorted and smiled, "For a given value, yeah."

The two started on the day's chores, and as they were hanging up the clothes to dry Nate brought up his question from yesterday.

"So, have you thought about what I said? About learning to fight?"

Siesta sighed, "I don't think I should."

"Why not?"

"I-I don't think I can find it in me to hurt anyone…"

"…You're not always going to have that choice." He sighed, "Look, with any luck, you'll meet a nice guy, settle down, have some kids, and live a long, quiet life until whenever the world decides to take you… but luck isn't always enough. 'Hope for the best, prepare for the worst'." She said nothing and he frowned, "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to pressure you into anything. If you don't want to, that's fine. No one's going to think less of you for being a decent person."

"…You don't think you're a decent person?" She asked quietly, and he looked away.

"I think I'm doing the best I can and hoping others see that." He went back to hanging up clothes, "I won't pretend to be good, but at least I'm trying to make sure everyone can get on with their lives as best they can. I've made some decisions I'm not proud of, but in the end they stopped more bloodshed than necessary."

A few moments later he felt her arms wrap around him, and he looked down to see her hugging his back.

"I think you're a good person." Her face was buried in his coat, but he could see the blush peeking out on her face.

He gave a little laugh, "I'll meet you halfway and say I'm 'good enough'."

She laughed quietly and buried herself a little deeper. As the seconds stretched on Nate began looking around. He tapped his sides as she continued holding on.

"…Uh, Siesta?"

"Hmm?"

"Shouldn't we get back to the chores?"

"…In a moment…"

* * *

The 'moment' lasted for at least three minutes before the two wrapped up the chores and Nate found himself heading on up to the Headmaster's office. He didn't think anything arrived from the Commonwealth yet, but who knows, maybe he missed something. As he got up to the office three men left it. Two looked like guards with spears, and one was clearly a noble. Nate nodded to the man as he passed.

"Good evening."

"And to you." The man returned the nod, and Nate headed inside. Osmond looked like someone had just put another year onto his shoulder.

"Hello, Mr. Winters. What brings you here?"

"Just wanted know if anything came from my home while I was gone."

"No, nothing as of yet."

Nate nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

' _Well, I have the rest of the day to do… something. Heh, how many years ago was it that I would be so glad to have free time? Still, I'll get home eventually, and I don't doubt there'll be something to-'_

"GAH!"

Nate looked back towards the door and quickly opened it. Osmond was collapsed on his desk, a bruise on his forehead and… a yellow hand pointing towards him? He looked towards Osmond's secretary, who was smoothing out her skirt.

"Uh…"

"Oh, hello. Did you need something else?" She asked.

Nate opened his mouth then closed it, "No, I think I'm good…"

* * *

Lunch was more or less the same, but he noticed something during his dinner with the chefs.

"Why doth the pallor of despair grip thee?" Nate asked Marteau, and the man blinked, "That are you so mopey about, man?"

The chef cracked a small smile before frowning again, "It's just that, Siesta…"

Nate frowned, "Wait, Siesta was acting weird this morning too, what happened?"

Marteau sighed, "Last night, Count Mott came to the school. Siesta was assigned to him, and he took a liking to her. He bought her contract this morning, and she left some time ago."

"…Does this guy have curly eyebrows, mustache?"

"You met him?

"For a few seconds." Nate dragged a hand down his face and stood, "Right, I'm gonna go talk to Osmond."

"He should have a room in his office, but do you really think you can help Siesta?"

"I can damn well try."

* * *

Siesta moved through the halls of the manor, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. Count Mott had finally called her to his room. She reached his room, and as she reached out a hand to knock she hesitated. She thought about running, but she forced it down. Even if she managed to get away, her family would suffer for it.

 **Knock-knock-knock**

"Enter."

She did so, and she saw the man standing beside his bed. She closed the door behind her and curtsied.

"Ah, Siesta my dear. How have you taken to your work?" Count Mott smiled, and she suppressed a shiver.

"Well, my lord."

He nodded, and her hands tightened as he walked behind her.

"I believe you understand," He whispered into her ear as he placed his hands on her stomach and thigh, "that I did not hire you solely to clean for me."

She closed her eyes as the hand on her stomach snaked up to her breast and squeezed it roughly. The hand on her thigh rubbed for moment before it moved under her skirt-

 **Knock-knock-knock**

"Count Mott, there's an urgent issue that needs your attention!"

"What!?" Count Mott moved away from Siesta and threw the door open to see a nervous guard, "What is the meaning of this!?"

"My lord, there's a man claiming to be a General who says he has urgent business with you. He says he'll only speak to you."

"What in the world?" The Count moved passed the guard, who followed along with Siesta. When they arrived at the main foyer they saw two guards standing to either side of a familiar face.

"Wait, didn't I see you at the Academy?" Count Mott descended the stairs, where another two guards stood.

"Indeed." Nate saluted before putting both hands behind his back, "John Doe. There is something I need to discuss with."

"John Doe? I've never heard of you."

"Were you a lucky man, you never would have. You see, I am a hired specialist. I deal with foreign affairs, diplomatic and military, as well as committing certain… _inquiries_ into the affairs of people interest."

"Inquir- Inquisition!?" The Count's face turned red, "I have done nothing but uphold the sanctity and laws of the Crown and Brimir!"

"…" Nate made a 'tsk' noise, "Count Mott, during my visit to the Academy, I found myself engaging in conversation with Headmaster Osmond. Apparently, you acquired the work contract of one of the servants there, a maid, 'under orders from the Crown'. Tell me, _whom_ exactly gave you your orders?"

"What?"

"A rhetorical question, but I'm required to ask. You see," Nate drew his baton, and it extended with a crack of electricity as his guards backed away in surprise, "it makes the Crown look weak when they allow people to take their reputation in vain."

"Wait, w-what are you doing!?"

"Ensuring the Crown does not become tarnished. What do you think will happen when people learn of what you attempted 'in the name of the Crown'? No, it's better that you serve as a martyr."

"W-w-wait, we can solve this without violence!" The Count Mott took a step back, "I'll return the maid, and you can talk to the Headmaster about keeping quiet!" Nate said nothing as the Count turned and handed a key to the guard behind him, "Go into my office and grab everything from the right desk drawer." The Count nervously smiled, and Nate twirled the baton around his fingers…

* * *

Louise scanned the ground for any sign of her familiar. She'd managed to convince Tabitha (It was _not_ Kirche that got the blue-haired girl to do it after she refused Louise) to help her search by use of her dragon familiar.

"You know Valliere," Kirche said from her side of the dragon, "you really do need to work on that attitude of yours. How many times has my darling run away from you now?"

"He is not your 'dar-"'

"Twice."

Louise sent a shocked look towards Tabitha as Kirche laughed. She growled as her blush grew and she went back to looking. Kirche was one thing, but she couldn't risk saying anything to Tab-

"BWAH!"

She held on tight as Tabitha's familiar started diving towards the ground. When they landed, she saw her familiar trying to calm the horse he was riding.

"Familiar!" She hopped off of the dragon and stomped towards him, "Where have you been!?"

"Easy, easy," He said calmly to the horse, and as it settled he looked towards her, "Well, I heard Siesta got hired to work someplace else." The maid in question peaked out from behind him, "It didn't work out, so I'm giving her a ride back."

"My, my, it seems you have more competition, little Louise." Kirche chuckled, "Our knight in shining armor off to rescue another fair maiden."

"As if he could be a knight!"

"…Actually…"

* * *

After a heated argument with Louise, the three of them flew off as Nate Siesta continued on their way back. He brought the horse into the stable, and as the two of them headed inside he took out the 'reparations' Count Mott had given him.

"Well, that's 175 coins for you, and 25 for me." He handed her the bag, and she smiled.

"Thank you, Nate. I didn't know if…" She looked away for a moment, but her smile returned brighter, "But it's just like Lady Kirche said, you rescued me like a knight from the stories."

Nate laughed a little, "The most patchwork knight beat the villain by bluffing. Yeah, that'll sell real well."

Siesta giggled, "You almost did it without a mark."

Nate blinked, and started looking himself over. It was when he was looking over his shoulder that Siesta stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek. She quickly ran inside, and Nate blinked.

"…Craaaaap."

"What's the matter, partner?" Derflinger popped out of his sheathe, "Most people would be thanking Brimir to have so many girls after him."

"Except they're all still kids."

"They're all old enough to get married, partner."

"What the hell are you-" Nate stopped and thought, "…right, medieval times."

"I take it your people do it differently?"

"You're considered an adult when you turn eighteen, but only just."

"Well what about that red-head? She looked old enough."

"She is, but she's not mature enough." Nate could _feel_ the deadpan stare Derf was giving him, "You know what I mean!"

"Not really."

Nate sighed, "Look, I don't want to talk about my sex life with my sword."

"Hey, hey, I've seen a lot in my time! I can give you plenty of tips!"

"Oh for fuck's sake Derf!"

"Exactly!"

* * *

Louise grumbled to herself as she made her way to the dining hall for breakfast. Honestly, how much worse could her familiar get? He won't listen to a word she says, but he goes off in the middle of the night to go help a maid? She shook her head as she walked into the dining hall. What sort of-

 **RIP!**

"FREEDOM!"

She watched as her familiar shoved his sword back into its sheathe and started wrapping it in grey cloth as it shook. Eventually there was practically a ball of grey cloth around the sword, and as he leaned it against the table Louise studied him. After his duel with Guiche, there were plenty of rumors floating around about him. That he was a fallen noble turned mercenary that she had hired to play her familiar, that he was her betrothed, and other ridiculous nonsense. Though she had to admit, the fallen noble rumor seemed to have some merit. Apparently, he'd used some sort of lightning magic during his duel with Guiche and used a strange black wand.

She thought about it a bit more as she moved towards her seat. Fallen nobles weren't exactly uncommon, but did it fit? He might have come from a military family, which is why he was able to win the duel. It would also explain the clothes and armor. No commoner could afford proper armor, and perhaps his clothes were from when he had the money for such things? It would explain his attachment to that stupid hat of his.

She sat beside her familiar and started eating berries from a bowl in front of her. Didn't he say those other clothes of his couldn't be torn or stained? Maybe they were enchant-

"-Wait, but if you just have a mouse or something? What are you supposed to do then?"

"Well, you hope the judges think your familiar did its best. The Familiar Exhibition has been going on for a long time, I don't doubt the teachers already expect a few lackluster performances."

Louise almost choked on her berries as she remembered the upcoming event…

* * *

 **AN:** **Duct tape solves everything.**

 **I thought about just putting the Exhibit in, but I figured a chapter for each episode or so would do. I feel like I should forewarn that Nate is going to something really stupid during the exhibit. Not dangerous stupid, but some of you are going to be facepalming. Also, I just realized something: all of my main Fallout characters are geared around avoiding combat. All lockpicking, hacking smooth talkers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

 **Familiar of Zero is owned by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Fallout 4 is owned by Bethesda**

* * *

Nate watched as Louise paced back and forth in her room. When Kirche had mentioned the exhibition earlier in the morning, she'd been upset, but now she was losing her mind. She kept mumbling about a princess…

"Why don't you just tell that you don't have a familiar?" She glared at him, "What, is your grade riding on this?"

"All students with familiars are supposed to participate, but because of a certain _someone,_ I'll be a laughingstock!"

"Yeah, and all the students in my class were supposed to participate in the science fair, doesn't mean they did."

"This isn't some stupid fair! If I don't participate…" She trailed off, and as she looked away Nate could see the nervousness on her face.

"Louise," he sighed, "what's this really about? You kept saying stuff about a princess, is she coming? Is she evil-"

"HOW DARE YOU!" He leaned back, "PRINCESS HENRIETTA IS THE KINDEST, MOST GENEROUS PERSON ALIVE!" She breathed heavily, and Nate blinked.

"…Jesus. Okay, opposite end of the spectrum. Look, I'm sorry you can't impress your idol, but these things happen." She said nothing, "What else is there, Louise?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you went quiet instead of shouting or insulting me, so…"

"It doesn't concern you. Now get out of my room!"

"Louise-"

"Out!"

* * *

The man put his hands up, "Alright, alright." He left, and Louise felt her energy leave her as she practically collapsed onto her bed. There, there was just too much. She… she was a failure as a mage. She couldn't cast any spell right. What was the princess going to think? What was her _family_ going to think? She felt herself shiver at that, and she curled up on herself as her eyes started to water.

What was she going to do?

* * *

A few hours passed, and everyone in the school was gathered outside, waiting for the princess to arrive.

Nate felt like vomiting when she did.

' _Seriously? I get she's the princess and all, but could she ride in something that didn't look pulled right out of a kid's fairy t-'_ He stopped, _'…okay, yeah, that wasn't the smartest thing I've ever said.'_

She got out, and Nate was a bit surprised at the young girl approaching the teachers and Headmaster.

' _You'd think the Princess would have more than, what, four guards? None of them were riding with her, either. I mean the capital's a few hours away, but-'_

The teachers kneeled, and almost as one the students did the same.

'… _that was kind of freaky.'_

"You there!"

He looked at a knight who was frowning at him.

"Why are you not bowing before the princess?"

The princess stepped forward, putting a hand on the knight's arm, "It's quite alright, Isaiah."

"But, Princess…" he sighed, giving Nate a glare, "As you wish."

She smiled at him before they left with the Headmaster. The students all started to rise up as they started whispering, even tossing him a few glares.

The rumor mill was going to have a field day with this one.

* * *

Louise hugged the pillow close to her. She couldn't bear to go out for the day. Watching the others practice their routines would have just been a horrid reminder. All she wanted to do now was sleep.

 **Knock-knock-knock**

Apparently, she couldn't even get that much.

"Go away."

 **Knock-knock-knock**

She scowled and tossed the pillow away before stomping towards her door and throwing it open, "I _said_ -" she cut herself off with a sharp inhale. Purple hair, blue eyes…

She felt the horror kick in as she was pulled in for a hug.

"Oh Louise-"

"P-p-p-princess!" She pulled herself away and practically threw herself onto the floor in a bow, "I am so sorry!"

"Louise, you know that you needn't bow to me. We are childhood friends, are we not?"

Louise stood, "Thank you, your Highness."

A flicker of something passed through the Princess' eyes as she was pulled into another hug, "Oh Louise…" Louise felt something drip onto her shoulder, "It's been too long." She pulled away, one hand on her shoulder and the other wiping away tears, "I've not had someone to talk to since father passed away."

"Princess… What am I doing? I must get some tea for you!"

Henrietta shook her head and shut the door, "I'm sorry Louise, but no one must know I gave my guards the slip." She lead her friend towards the bed and the two sat, "So, how have things been? There are quite a few interesting rumors I've heard coming from here."

"R-Rumors?"

"Oh yes. In fact, I do believe I met the man these rumors circle around."

Louise screamed internally.

"Is it true? Did you really summon a foreigner during the familiar summoning ritual?"

Louise gulped, "P-Princess, I," she sighed, "I did."

This was it. This was when the princess told her how disappointed she was-

"Is he your lover?"

"What!?" She couldn't stop the shout.

"He seems a bit rough, but he does have that sort 'dashing rogue' look about him."

"As if I would ever even consider that worthless dog!"

"Oh?"

"He's disrespectful, he starts fights, and he just goes off to do whatever he wants!"

"So he isn't your familiar?"

Louise opened her mouth, then closed, before opening it again, "I'm…" she sighed, "I'm not sure."

"Well, have you bound him yet?"

"I tried to," She blushed, embarrassed over her failure (and the fact that she had _shouted_ at the princess), "but he kept speaking in gibberish, so I tried to use a silence spell on him. There was an… incident, and he escaped in the confusion. I tried to find him in town later, but…"

"You got arrested."

She was shocked by the blunt statement, followed by mortified, and the princess smiled, "I don't think there's anyone who hasn't heard the rumor by now, Louise. This did happen in the city, after all."

Louise felt her breath leave her. Did her sisters know? Did her mother!?

A hand on her shoulder made her jolt, and she saw a still smiling Henrietta, "Louise, please, just tell me what happened."

"All I did was summon him, Princess! I don't know what nonsense he went on about." She went silent before giving a sad laugh, "Dark magic. As if I could even cast normal magic."

Henrietta pulled her into a hug, "Louise, you _are_ a mage," she pulled back to look her in the eyes, "and even if you weren't, you'd still be my friend, then, now, and forever."

"Princess…" she smiled, "Thank you, Henrietta."

Her friend's smile grew, and it seemed like a massive weight was taken off her shoulders, "Of course, Louise." She stood, "Now, I have to go. Goodnight, Louise."

"Goodnight, Henrietta."

* * *

Nate crossed his arms as he watched the students and their familiars perform.

"…Why did you make me come out here?" Louise said quietly from his side, "Just to mock me?"

"…I don't like you Louise-"

"The feeling's mutual."

He sighed, "That doesn't mean I hate you, though."

"What are you-"

"And now!" Colbert announced from the stage, "A special guest, Nate Winters!"

The crowd whispered in confusion as Nate grabbed Louise by the arm and led her onstage.

"Hello, everyone! I'm sure you're all wondering," He took off his gloves and started rolling up his sleeves, "What could this stranger possibly do to impress us? He has no magic!" He held up both hands, palms to the audience. He quickly closed them, and he turned them so they were palms up. When he opened them, two gold coins were in each palm, "Wrong!"

* * *

She stood in the empty courtyard listening to the students enjoy themselves. She _almost_ regretted ruining their day.

She laughed a bit to herself before summoning her golem, the massive construct forming under her feet and a moment later she rose into the sky. She only had a few seconds to pull this off. Her golem threw a punch that was blocked by an invisible barrier, and she had it raise both arms above its head and bring them down.

' _Damn it, still nothing. I'm going to have to-'_

"Halt! In the name- hey, let me go!"

She raised an eyebrow and looked down to see the Valliere girl being pulled away by the man in the blue coat. Her golem reached down, and the man tossed the girl away before getting grabbed and lifted to about her level.

"Put him down!"

She smiled as she saw the pinkette start casting, and she had her golem reach for her as the man struggled.

"Louise, run damn it! You can't-"

"Fireball!"

For a second nothing happened, and then the hand holding the man _exploded…_

* * *

 **AN:** **So yeah, Nate just exploded.**

 **I know he and Louise just sort popped up, but I'll go into it a bit next chapter.**

 **NotGuest** **: I know it's a cliché, but I figured, well, *shrug* when you can head into town and see the literal knights in shining armor from your stories hanging around the castle, you have a bit of naïve worldview. Think Sansa Stark from Game of Thrones,.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

 **Familiar of Zero is owned by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Fallout 4 is owned by Bethesda**

* * *

 _Nate was so glad Guiche and Colbert owed him favors. Getting some of the props for his 'magic' show would have been impossible otherwise. Not in a day, at least._

" _And now I shall pull a rabbit from my hat!" Nate held up a top hat Siesta had helped him with. He showed the crowd the empty inside, and after making a gesture with his free hand stuck it in-_

 _ **KOOM!**_

 _Nate frowned, and after a moment he turned around. A red bar, clear as day..._

"… _Colbert, get the kids out of here!" Nate pointed to the Princess' tent, "You! Go with them!"_

 _As they all started whispering confusedly, Nate ran back into the tent where students prepared-_

" _What are you doing!?" Louise ran in front of him, "Do you know how embarrassing that was!?"_

" _Louise, listen to me!" He quickly knelt down and grabbed her by the shoulders, "You go with Colbert, and you don't come back until I say it's safe!"_

 _He got up and went to table holding his bag. He pulled out two extra clips for Deliverer and headed out-_

" _Mr. Winters," Colbert blocked the entrance, "I don't know what is causing you-"_

" _What part of 'get out of here' didn't you get!?"_

 _He shoved past the bald man, sprinting to the back of the school. There was another loud 'boom', and Nate stumbled for a second before-_

" _Halt!"_

 _Nate felt his jaw drop at the sight of a pink-haired girl staring down a massive rock thing. Ignoring the part of his brain asking how the hell she got ahead of him, he grabbed her and started running when he heard the shifting of rock behind him. He tossed Louise away, and he got grabbed by the rock giant. He waited for the crush, but all he got was a bird's eye view as the golem lifted him up. The person on top of the thing was a woman, and he could see green locks of hair underneath her hood._

" _Put him down!"_

' _What is with these kids!?' Nate twisted himself to look at her._

" _Louise, run damn it! You can't-"_

 _ **BurnBlindPAIN-**_

* * *

A lone grey eye opened…

* * *

Osmond ran a hand through his beard as he went over Ms. Longueville's reports, "You're certain these witnesses saw the thief run off in that direction?"

Longueville nodded, "Yes, Headmaster."

He hummed, and there were three knocks at the door.

"Enter."

The door swung open to reveal the three people he called… plus one? Bah, he had more important things to worry about now.

"Thank you all for coming. Ms. Valliere and Mr. Winters, you two were the first to see the thief, correct?"

The two nodded, Winters wincing and putting a hand to his bandaged right eye. Osmond pulled out the sketch they had.

"Could you two confirm if this was what the thief looked like?"

Louise nodded, and Nate frowned, "Yeah, that's her alright."

Osmond sighed, "So it _was_ Fouquet, then."

"Who?" Nate asked.

"A thief who has been robbing nobles for some time now, and it appears we've become her newest victims."

The gathered teachers began whispering before one spoke up, "Why don't we have the princess' guards go after her?"

"She's already been escorted back to the castle, any help we ask for will take hours. We must restore our honor ourselves. Raise your wands if you wish to volunteer in apprehending the thief." To his shock, none of the teacher's did so, "What? Do none of you wish to restore the honor of the Academy. To raise your own standing for catching the infamous Fouquet?"

 **Shikt**

Nate held a black wand up, "I want my goddamn hat back."

Ms. Valliere raised her wand, "I volunteer as well!"

"Well, I can't let a Valliere take the glory for herself." Ms. Zerbst raised her wand, and the last student silently raised hers.

"Excellent! You four will-"

"Nonononono, _NO_." Nate waved his hands, "You three aren't going!"

"Actually, you needn't worry so much," Osmond put a hand on his shoulder, "Ms. Tabitha is already a chevalier knight, and Ms. Zerbst comes from a respected military family! Ms. Valliere… ah, well, she…"

"Is a friendly fire accident waiting to happen." Nate shrugged off the hand, "Whoever's the Earth teacher here better step forward, otherwise everyone in the country is going to know that you _all_ were willing to let children _die_."

All the teacher's paled, and all but two took a step back. The heavy-set woman and bald man that were left standing looked around in shock.

"Good. Osmond, where the hell are we going?"

Osmond blinked before clearing his throat, "Ms. Longueville will bring you to where Fouquet was last sighted."

* * *

The horse-drawn cart rumbled along, Nate sitting with the two teachers as Miss Longueville drove. Every so often we would around, using V.A.T.S. to see what was around them. All just animals, thankfully, but there was one thing that was bothering him. _Something_ was watching them, and despite what the others claimed, he knew better. Still, there was nothing below them, nothing around…

He looked up, and he saw something flying high above them. V.A.T.S. zoomed in, and he turned to Longueville.

"Stop the cart."

The students, upon seeing that they were caught, flew down, and Nate found himself quickly reaching a point of anger he didn't feel often.

"What did I say!? What did I _fucking_ say!?"

"A noble does not run away from the enemy!" Louise shouted.

"And I could hardly call myself a Zerbst if I let a Valliere take all the glory." Kirche chimed in.

Nate looked to Tabitha, who met his gaze.

"Had to keep them out of trouble."

"Then why did you bring them here!?"

She gestured to her friends with her staff, "Would have gone regardless," then to herself, "Duty."

"I don't care if God himself told you to do it! You three are going back to the Academy _now_!"

"We can help!" Louise stomped.

"Like when you 'helped' me and I almost died!?" Nate pointed at his eye.

"Th-that was an accident!" Everyone looked in shock at Louise.

"And what happens when you have an 'accident' while we're in the middle of a fight!?"

"Everyone, please!" Ms. Longueville got between the two, "We don't have the time for this! You girls head back to the Academy, or I'll contact your parents!"

Kirche looked uncomfortable while Louise paled, but they seemed cowed enough to listen. The teachers started on their way again, and they eventually stopped again.

"Alright, the shack that the thief ran to is a short walk from here. Be careful everyone."

* * *

Nate found it funny that the guy in the blue coat and armor was the stealthiest one in the group.

Not enough to offset his annoyance, though.

When they got to the clearing the shack was located in (and absolutely _screamed_ trap), he had the teachers check for any magical traps before sneaking up to the shack. He didn't see anyone on his HUD, but better to be safe than sorry. He opened the door, and when he got inside he decided to do a thorough sear-

His eyes landed on the hat sitting on the table.

* * *

She hid among the trees, quietly chanting. Getting away from the others was easy, but she doubted that man would be fooled for long.

That man…

When her golem had exploded, she wasn't sure who was more shocked, the pinkette or her. She had shaken it off quickly enough when she saw the hole the girl's spell had left in the wall, and took the opportunity to fulfill her mission. She was somewhat glad that a murder wasn't about to be pinned on her, but had hoped that he would be out longer. He'd proven more competent in a few short moments than most of the teachers at the Academy, which made him an actual threat.

She finished her chant, and from the ground rose a massive golem. It tore the roof off the shack, but before it could grab the man inside she felt the other mages trying to break it down.

As if she'd make it that easy.

Still, their efforts slowed it down enough that her target was able to flee the shack, a familiar box in his hands. Her golem brought its fist up-

 **FWOOSH**

She frowned as the arm was engulfed in fire. It didn't do any real damage than burning some of the plants on the arm, and igniting the rest.

Ah well. A flaming arm was more intimidating, she supposed.

The golem brought its fist down, and the shockwave sent the man flying, the box tossed from his hands and the prize within flying out. Her golem reached out to the man, but the ground beneath it shifted upward, tossing it off balance. The man sprinted to the Staff of Destruction and he pointed it at her gol-

 **BOOM**

A trail of smoke led from the staff to her now destroyed golem. It crumbled to dirt, and she cursed as the teachers came out of hiding and the students she _thought_ had gone back to the Academy landed in the clearing. Damn it, she didn't have a plan for-

* * *

Nate aimed Deliverer into the forest and fired. He was rewarded with a feminine scream of pain. He approached with the 'staff' under his arm, and he found Ms. Longueville clutching her bleeding knee. He saw a stick by her side, and he snapped it in half before crouching and placing a knee on her neck.

"What are you doing!?" Louise ran up to him, and immediately began trying to pull him off. He ignored her, and after a few moments he stood.

"She's the thief."

"What!? What proo-"

"How?" Longueville coughed, "My disguise…"

"Was a hood and a robe." He grabbed her by the collar and started dragging back towards the cart, "Come on, we need to get her back to the Academy before she bleeds out."

After patching up her wound as best he could (like Hell he was wasting a stimpak on her), he and the girls were flying on Tabitha's dragon with a bound Longueville. They arrived shortly before the teachers, and after explaining the situation the six were sat in the Headmaster's office.

"I must once again thank you all for your valiant effort and success in capturing Fouquet." Osmond looked to Nate, who was holding the staff, "Though I am surprised you did so by using the Staff of Destruction."

"It's called a missile launcher." Nate corrected, "And I can use it because it's from _my_ people's military."

"I see," Osmond stroked his beard, "So that is why you were able to use it."

Nate nodded, "And that's why I need to know why you have one, and if anything _else_ like this is in your vault. I'm not taking the risk of this shit happening again with a nuke."

"Stupid familiar! Don't-"

"It's quite alright, Miss. Valliere." Osmond nodded to Nate, "Thirty years ago, I nearly met my end during my wanderings by a wretched beast. However, a man in strange uniform saved me using the staff. However, he was already heavily wounded and spoke a strange language, making helping him difficult. I treated him to the best of my abilities and brought him to the Academy for healing, but it was not enough. I buried him, and kept his staff as an artifact."

"…This man, did he… did he have dog tags? A necklace, like this?" Nate dug into his shirt and pulled out the chain he kept his tags and… his rings.

"Why yes, I do believe he did."

"…Well," Nate sighed, "at least he'll get more than a blank tombstone."

"Pardon?"

"These tags are for identification. His name should be on them."

"I see." Osmond nodded, "Thank you. Sometime, we shall make sure he gets a proper burial. I'll make you sure you can enter the vault, as well." Nate nodded, and Osmond smiled, "Now, I'm sure you'll all want to prepare for the upcoming banquet in your honor…"

* * *

Nate looked over each of the artifacts in the vault with Colbert, who seemed to get more and more excited whenever they found something.

"-and you say this device let you speak to people across the world?"

"Not this particular brand, but yeah." Nate looked over the small radio. According to Colbert, most of the items had spells to preserve them, meaning that they were all in working condition. So far they'd found a toaster, a typewriter, a terminal with a cracked screen, an alarm clock, and a microscope… and the radio.

"Amazing." Colbert looked over the storage manifest, "If I may, what exactly do you plan to do with these items?"

"I can't _do_ much, Colbert. The toaster and the alarm clock sure, but everything else?" Nate shrugged, "Useless right now."

"Oh." The disappointment in Colbert's voice was clear, "Well, maybe the last item will be of some use?" He led Nate over to a nondescript crate and opened it, "It's called the 'Egg of Destruction'. Supposedly, it holds a terrible poison. The ones who found it were already poisoned before they managed to safely seal it again."

"…"

Nate grabbed Colbert by the back of his robes and slowly walked backwards from the mini-nuke.

* * *

For Louise, the banquet couldn't come fast enough. She'd _finally_ done something worthy of recognition, and what an act it was! Catching a thief that had been plaguing countless nobles would certainly silence her naysayers.

"The daughter of Duke de La Valliere, Louise Francois Le Blanc de La Valliere, has arrived!"

She kept the smile from her face as all eyes turned to her. She could see Zerbst with a crowd of boys around her, Tabitha was at the food table, and…

She couldn't stop the frown as she saw _him_ with a small crowd of people. That ungrateful jerk hadn't even uttered so much as a 'thank you' for coming to help him!

She got closer, ignoring the requests for dances.

"…and on that day, I taught a man how to dropkick deathclaws." He saw her approaching, and his smile shrunk a bit, "Louise."

She curtsied, "Sir… Winters." Calling him 'sir' left a bad taste in her mouth, "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"…Of course." They headed towards the balcony, and she glared at him.

"You still haven't thanked us for coming to help you."

"You didn't help, you made things _worse._ "

She kept her anger in check, "Zerbst is the one who lit the golem on fire."

"Louise, what do you think would've happened if the golem decided to start throwing boulders at you? Or if the clearing caught fire? Two of you aren't soldiers, and one _should have_ known better."

"I got to go with partner on this one," she blinked as his sword started talking, "I've seen a lot of wielders get cut down because they wanted to play the hero."

"Oh hey, you've been quiet for a while."

"Eh, I didn't really have a reason to talk. Anyways, point still stands: you live longer if you know your limits."

"A noble doesn't stand by when others are in danger." She said firmly. It was one of the iron-clad rules her mother had drilled into her.

"She does when her being there puts _others_ in danger."

"T-That was an accident!" She looked to his bandaged eye, "I already told you-"

"You're not a soldier! You have no training for fighting in a group or alone, and the only spell I've seen you use so far is as likely to hit friendlies as it is your target!"

She gripped her dress tightly and scowled at him. She took a deep breath, then another, "No matter what you think, I would've helped."

"I don't want your help, I want you _safe_."

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She… wasn't sure how to respond to that. The music suddenly changed, and they saw students break off into dancing pairs. After a moment she offered her hand to the man.

"I'm… willing to forgive you if you dance with me."

He stared at her before giving a small sigh, and a smile, "…Pretty sure you would have to stand on my feet…"

* * *

Nate had thought the banquet would be the end of it, but to his surprise, he and Louise were called to the palace. Louise got into the palace with no trouble, but he ran into a bit of an issue with the guards.

"Not happening."

"Sir, you _cannot_ approach the princess while armed."

"If I'm trusted enough to get a letter from the princess fora private meeting, _I'm trusted enough_."

The guards looked to another before one walked away. A few moments later he came back.

"You can go in, sir."

"Thank you."

He found Louise glaring at him with the princess by her side.

"Hello, Sir Winters. Or should I say, General John Doe?"

'… _Aw, crap.'_

* * *

 **AN:** **So yeah, Nate kinda forgot that people tend to spread rumors. To be clear, Nate did not lose the eye, it's just bandaged up.**

 **Enchie: I fixed it up a small bit. I... don't think I've gotten ten hours sleep the past week, so sorry if I'm a little off.**


End file.
